dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greeny Arcade
|Discontinued = |Units sold = Worldwide: 102.6 million|Media = CD-ROM, VHS, DVD|Memory = 32 GB|Online services = GreenySatellite, GS128|Best-selling game = Greeny Phatom: The Video Game, 51.98 million (as of December 20, 2012)|Developer = Greeny Arcade Development Team (GreenyWorld Studios, Fox Interactive, Mattel, Sony Computer Entertainment, Nintendo IRD, Jakks Pacific), "Balls"|Manufacturer = Hasbro (1994-1999) "Balls"(1999-2007)}} As depicted from the 1994 commercial, Greeny Arcade is a multimedia gaming system, released from the people behind the TV show, Greeny Phatom. There is also a portable version called Greeny Arcade Pocket Handheld. History In 1992, Greenytoons founder, Robert Stainton was testing out some arcade games, until one day, he found an arcade cabinet with a CD-ROM drive implemented. He decided to go to work. He then told the entire staff that he wanted to plan out an arcade system, codenamed at first, "Arcadia". Development of the console started in May 1992. The Greeny Arcade was suppose to look like a real arcade system, but it may take the developers a lot of time on the project. This would later be used to it's successor, Greeny Arcade 256, except the color of it was green. In Late 1992, Codename Arcadia was given a name. A name that feels like it's GreenyWorld Studios-related. The name was chosen, as Greeny Arcade. The bent arcade screen took the longest development, which took 4 months to complete it. It took 1 year and 2 months to complete the prototype. In 1993, The prototype was revealed at the 1993 Summer CES near the Greenytoons Studios of GreenyWorld Studios. The prototype of the cabinet had a few glitches with very early builds of the games that it could play. The prototype looked a lot like the final version of the Greeny Arcade. The cabinet was fixed in August 1993 and the console was finished in September 1993. The only thing the crew forgot to add was launch titles. The first game to start production for the Greeny Arcade was Guns n' Blossom, which started production after the prototype was finished. sold 8 million units during its first few weeks. List of launch games North America *Guns n' Blossom *Blob *Pac attack *Barts Nightmare *Geo Guy And Greenbob Turn On The Game *Cindy Fletcher and the Quest for Cindy Flakes *Cool Spot Japan *GeoBob Advantures *Rainbow Scratch *Cindy Fletcher and the Quest for Cindy Flakes Eurpoe *Mega Man 6 *Guns n' Blossom *Spongeland *Cindy Fletcher and the Quest for Cindy Flakes Australia *Pooped *Blob *Bonk's Advanture *Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage *Cindy Fletcher and the Quest for Cindy Flakes List of North American releases This shows all of the North American releases for the Greeny Arcade. Video games such as Spongeland are only sold in Europe and Japan, or whatever. Click to see the releases More games coming soon. Feel free to add more if you'd like. Accessories More coming soon! Special Editions * '' ''In 2004, Greeny Arcade celebarted with 10 years, by simply adding a second player input. * In 2012, Greeny Arcade released a development tool cabinet that includes the main cabinet, a CD-ROM for your own games, and a development tool CD-ROM for Windows PCs to create a video game. Category:Video games Category:Video Game Consoles Category:Video Games